Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 10 - A Narrow Escape
Transcript *(the five walk to a river stream and look up and see a lamp at the top. Oggy looks pleased) *Eddy: Look! Up there! *Edd: That's the lamp we're looking for! *Ed: Oh boy! The magic lamp! Let's go up and get it! *Oggy: No, guys. Wait here. *Kimba: (sighs sadly and notices a ruby): Huh? What's this? (the dots in his eyes turn into red rubies as he smiles) Oh, what a lovely ruby. (walks over to it to try and grab it) *Eddy: Now, remember. We must keep our eyes peeled. *Ed: Oh, Eddy. *Edd: For that matter, where's Kimba? *(Kimba goes to the ruby) *Edd: (sees Kimba and gasps) Kimba, no! Don't touch that! *Ed: Oh no! *Kimba: (walks to it slow and steady): Must hold it. *Eddy: Kimba, no! Come back! *Edd: Wait! *Oggy: Almost there. (reaches the lamp) *Kimba: (keeps walking onward) Must touch it. *Ed: (spots Kimba) Oh no! Kimba, wait! *Edd: (sees Kimba trying to hold the ruby and shouts in Captain Ackbar's voice) It's a trap! *Eds: No, Kimba, wait! *(Oggy picks up the lamp) *Oggy: Wow. Cool. This is it? This is what we came all the way to find? *Kimba: (almost grabs the ruby) I must touch it! *Edd: Kimba, come back! You'll get us all into trouble! *(Oggy turns back, but sees Kimba trying to get the ruby, then gasps) *Oggy: (gasps) Kimba, no! Stop! *Kimba: (grabs the ruby): Pretty. *Oggy: Kimba! Wait! *Kimba: I touched it. *Eddy: Now you've done it. *House: IMBECILES! *Kimba: Oh my gosh! *Oggy: Oh, great! *Ed: Oh no! *Oggy: Uh oh. *Edd: We're in trouble. *(Kimba puts the ruby back where it was) *Kimba: (laughs nervously) Sorry. *The Giant Walrus: You have touched the forbidden treasure! *Kimba: Yikes! *Giant Walrus: Now you will never again see the night or day again! *Ed: (screams 'AAH!', runs around, and panics) TROUBLE! RUN! BASTE THE TURKEY! *Eddy: Run! *Ed: Let's get out of here! *Eddy:: Get me wrong! Gangway! *(Oggy run down the stairs, and when they turn into a slide, he lets out a goofy holler) *Oggy: Whoa! Guys, help! *(as Oggy is about to fall into the lava, The Eds catch him, as the blue cat screams) *Eds: Gotcha, Oggy! *Oggy: Phew. *Kimba: Help! (runs down the rock path and sees them explode) Oh! Help! *Oggy: Here we come! *Kimba: Save me, guys. *(Two more rocks explode) *Kimba: (C3PO's Voice) I'm doomed. *(The Eds catch them) *Kimba: We're saved. *Oggy: Oh no! It's a tidal lava wave! *All: Gangway! *Oggy: Whoa! Eds, get going! *Eds: Faster, faster! *(Kimba was on Oggy's face and on top of him) *Oggy: Kimba, I can't see a thing. *(Kimba panics) *Oggy: Get off of me, Flaky. *(Kimba didn't listen) *Oggy: I said, get off of me, will you? *(Oggy grabs him and puts him out of the way) *Oggy: That's much better. Now I can see perfectly. Now listen. There's no time to panic. We will escape. (gasps) Start panicking. *All: (panic) Run away! Run away! Retreat! Retreat! Run for your life! *(The treasures explode) *All: Whoa! Gangway! *(Thunderclaps) *All: We're almost at the top. *(A rock hits the Eds) *Eds: Ouch! *(Oggy grabs the ledge) *Oggy: Help us out! *Grandpa Max: Throw the lamp. *Oggy: We can't hold on! Give me your hand! *Grandpa Max: First, give me the lamp! *(Oggy gives him the lamp) *Grandpa Max: (laughs when he grabs the lamp) Yeesss! At last! *(Grandpa Max smacks Oggy away) *Oggy: Yeow! What are you doing? *Grandpa Max: Giving you your reward. *Dr. Robotnik: Your eternal reward. *Kimba: Oggy, look out! (bites Dr. Robotnik on the butt) *Dr. Robotnik: Yeousch! *(The heroes fall) *All: Whoa! (screaming when falling) *(The Eds save them, and try to go up, but fall down) *(They catch them as some rocks fall on us) *(The Giant Walrus fades away. Dr. Robotnik laughs evilly) *Dr. Robotnik: (laughs) It's mine. It's all mine. I... (The lamp is gone when Dr. Robotnik tries to grab it) Where is it? No. NOOOOOOOOOOO! *(back at the palace, Red is sitting in his chair, thinking for a moment) *Red: Olivia? Oh, confound it. What's the matter? *Olivia: Dr. Robotnik has done something terrible. *Red: There, there, Olivia. We'll set things right and don't worry. Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs